Quackerjack
Quackerjack is a recurring antagonist in Darkwing Duck. He is the former owner of the Quackerjack Toy Company who used his toys to turn to a life of crime upon going out of business. He is a frequent accomplice of Megavolt, and one of Negaduck's henchmen. He was voiced by Michael Bell who also played Grogar. History Quackerjack was the owner of his own toy company, but the company went bankrupt because of the competition with a popular video game, Whiffle Boy. He decided to take his revenge on video games for good by breaking into a Whiffle Boy warehouse and kidnapping two guards to find out where the game tournament will be. After he finds out, he blows up the warehouse and goes to wreak havoc during the tournament, but Darkwing Duck foiled his plan. He turned to a life of crime, using his enhanced toys equipped with weapons to rob banks, the money from such robberies was used for more toy experimentation. He really loves toys, and all he wanted was to make people happy with his toys. Quackerjack occasionally forms a pair with Megavolt and commit crimes as a rather powerful duo. He likes to mock of Megavolt by calling him Sparky, which Megavolt really hates. He later joined the Fearsome Five, adding his own skills to the rather odd mix of villains. Personality Quackerjack is really a very happy guy. He laughs and makes fun of everything, never ever losing his good temper. He definitely has a dark side, and was meant to be a very wicked and malevolent character in the beginning, but, to the creator's dismay, he is shown as a rather bizarre and outlandish villain. He takes pride in toying with his victims, mocking them. Without his wackiness, he becomes depressed and whiny, moping about, a rather frightening jup in personality from his colorful, comedic, whimsical, and entertaining self. During "The haunting of mr. banana brain" episode, he seemed unfazed with the fact his doll was moving on its own, pointing out instead the change of voice from the high-pitched tone he usually used. With that, it is suggested that he is insane. Understandably, he harbors a particular hatred of Whiffle Boy, the hit video game that not only cost the poor man his company, but his sanity along with it. Trivia *Quackerjack appeared in twelve episodes throughout the show. *Quackerjack is one of the few characters seen killing/murdering people. *He is similar to the Joker. *In Darkwing Duck episode, "Days of Blunder", he has the ability to use hypnosis *He also speaks German on a few occasions. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Supervillains Category:Darkwing Duck Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Animals Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Vengeful Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Category:Trickster Category:Businessmen Category:Incompetent Category:Comic Relief Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Cheater Category:Serial Killers Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Vandals Category:Greedy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Mastermind Category:Mongers Category:Crackers Category:Fighter Category:Kidnapper Category:Mentally Ill Category:Parody/Homage Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Ensemble Category:Video Game Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Extremists Category:Conspirators Category:Brainwashers Category:Nemesis Category:Malefactors Category:Dimwits Category:Donald Duck Villains